Alex and Sherlock
by the fangirl 2013
Summary: Sherlock is a adult male, a scientist, a detective and a sociopath. Alex is a teenage girl, a writer, always is in trouble with the law, and is very popular. But when their worlds collide What will happen? AU parentlock
1. Alex

Alex smiled as the radio blared the latest music. Her mom rode with anger on her face, but when she turned to see her daughter make a silly face she laughed. _That broke the ice,_ Alex thought.

"Oh. It's our song! Turn it up. Please!" Alex cried.

" We have millions of songs. Why this one? And how many songs will we have?" her mothers silk voice asked.

" We'll have as many songs as how many times I go to Juvy."

" that's alought, you will be getting into trouble when we get home, by the way..." her mother was interrupted by the squils of her 16 year old daughter.

" Shut up this is my favorite part!"

" Alexandra Rose Holmes!"

" Sarah Victoria Holmes"

Alex reached for the volume and turned it way up. R_adioactive _was heard all over the old road. They soon sang the lyrics together singing off key. They laughed and didn't notice the car veering to the other side of the road.

Bright lights filled the car. Sarah's eyes widened. She swerved the car turned. As the semi his full force onto the driver's side. The air bags exploded and the last thing she heard was her mother's neck snap with a sickening _Crack!_

* * *

"_Sherlock Holmes"_ the voices went around her but she barley recognized them. "_he'll be watching you until college."_

She blocked out the rest of the conversation. She watched Britain float around her. She smiled as a memory danced across her mind. Then it turned into a villainous chase. She saw herself run but the evil thing ran to chased her. He tried to tell her the memories of her mothers death. As she ran a tune played in her head. It was dark. It made her want to hit something. Hard.

"H_ere it is" _the voice told her.

She jumped out of the cab. And walked through the door off 221b Baker St. She was greeted by two men. One tall and a hobbit of a man next to him. The taller had black curly hair. The shorter had cropped blond hair.

" _Hello My name is John_." the shorter told her.

" Alex." she said nochantly. She saw John elbowed the other man.

" Holmes, Sherlock Holmes" he said rubbing his side.

She gasped and took a step back. His voice was so similar to her late mom. The same proud voice. Yet his was sadder. The she regained her wits.

" I thought it would be Bonds, but you know" Alex turned to John "to tall."

"Doesn't eat and barley sleeps after what happened. Still restless at night." Sherlock fought against her deductions.

"Usually does drugs behind John's knows though, he isn't stupid. Isn't that right John? You on the other hand don't trust him as much as you used to. You are angry at what happened."

John just simply laughed. He walked her over to a small room complete with a bed and a dresser. She laughed at the night light in the corner, secretly loving the thing. She hated the dark.

" I'm going out!' she announced.

" Why don't you eat?" John asked.

" Not hungry" She mumbled and left the flat. Then Alex smiled and whispered "I'm off for an adventure."

* * *

"Who is she?" John asked.

"Supposedly my niece. My sister adopted her. Then she was handed to me when she died." Sherlock said studying the telle.

"Since when did you have a sister?"

" She was shunned for falling for a rock and roll artist. She stole 250,000 dollars for him. From our vault of course. It happened around the time Mycroft was born"

"So this girl is adopted into your family. She got some kind of rap sheet right?"

" Yes been to Juvy 10 or 11 times. Most for stealing or fighting. One was gang activity. Loves to get into fights." Sherlock's face twisted in anger " Of course he's not the father you moron."

" I'm going to find her" John said leaving the flat.

* * *

walked into the alley to find three boys beating up a smaller child. The boys were easily part of a gang. You could tell by their muscles and the patch of green on there jackets. The biggest landed a big kick to the stomach. I had to cut in.

" Leave some for others meat-head." I yelled.

The biggest turned to me and the littlest ran. The guy ran for him but I put myself in front of him. He pushed me but I held my ground.

" Hey idiot move we're teach-en him a lesson. Or do you want the lesson taught to you?" He smiled.

" I am fine with the second, if you can touch me." She put up her fists.

He laughed and swung. I quickly intercepted it and spun him around . Then I kicked him in the back making him fall in front of his friends. He got up and went to tackle me but I kicked him square in the chest he bent over and I pulled his face into my knee. The I grabbed his hand twisted it and flipped him. He fell to the ground.

I don't know what happened in the next few seconds but suddenly I hand my hand behind my back and the biggest guy was in front of me. He smiled and connected his fist with my rib cage I fell to my knees. Then he brought his knee to my head and I heard a crack. He brought it up two more times be for I was on the ground in a fetal position. The other boys just stood watching and cringing as each blow landed on my body.

I felt someone lift me into the air and throw me against the brick wall. I fell to the ground defeated. She heard the sound of grunts and shoes running. Then a hand was on my shoulder.

" Alex can you hear me?" The familiar voice of John entered my head. I nodded. " Do you want to go to the hospital?" I shook my head." You want me to fix you here?" Another shake." Well it will hurt to move you to a cab. But I can do it if you want."

Soon we were in a cab on the way to the flat. I winced every time I breathed. Which against my beliefs, I have to do.

We entered the flat and John made me lay on the couch. He tended to my minor wounds first. Then he told me my nose was broken. I quickly popped it back into place. He showed pride and fear in his eyes. I was secretly happy it had been John to come for me. Sherlock would joke or tell me I was a fool. He was a jerk and thought I was stupid because I was a thug American. Soon I was tiring and I wanted to go to bed he told me that he would need to rap my ribs. The look on his face was hilarious when I took off my shirt, which left me in a sports bra. to late did I realize he could see my hallow stomach.

After he wrapped my ribs he made me eat two bowls of soup before sending me off to bed. I slept with horrible nightmares. one was of my mother dying, the other was of my childhood.

I soon gave up on the idea of sleep. I went to the couch to watch the t.v. I watched for awhile until Sherlock came out and reached for his violin. It was only then when I heard a third voice moaning and the rustling of blankets. Sherlock was soon playing and the music surprised me. It was gentle and soft. Soon my eyelids started too droop. I then fell into a deep sleep with nightmares no where to be seen.

* * *

**So it will escalate to some pretty serous stuff, love to hear reviews**


	2. running

" This doesn't make any sense! It's highly repulsive, I might add," Sherlock exclaimed watching the computer.

" Quiet ya given me a headache!" Alex exclaimed.

She was laying on the couch with an ice pack on her head. Her whole body was in pain. It felt as if she was on fire. Though she wouldn't admit it, but she wished she wouldn't go looking for fights all the time. But now, that she got into the fight, John wouldn't let her leave the flat. He deliberately made sure that Sherlock kept her in. which, by the way, made them both agitated.

Alex heard the door open and she jumped up ignoring the pain. John came in to see both the Holmes with there arms crossed. He took a step back and the Holmes took a step forwards.

" All right, out with it" John said.

" He is insane! Won't leave me alone, mumbles and yells at the telle, I mean TV, and will not stop moving!" Alex exclaimed.

" She keeps complaining! Moans in her sleep, won't eat a thing," He takes a step forwards," is this how I am?" Sherlock asks.

" Yes. And it's not my fault she goes looken for fights! I am tryen to make sure you ok, " The Doctor turned towards Alex, "Why do you turn away from us?"

Alex watched as both the men turned towards her waiting for an answer.

" I'm leaven this bloody flat," Alex said walking past John .

" Alex , what's wrong?" John was thoroughly puzzled.

" All the people I love, die." She mumbled leaving the flat.

* * *

Alex took out a cigarette and lit it. She brought the sick, twisted, beautiful thing to her lips and smiled . She loved it; she hated it. She wished she had more.

" You now those things kill you." a voice told her.

" Yep and that's the beautiful thing. So good yet so deadly." Alex turned to see a man.

He was tall and lean. Wearing only a pair of jeans. And in his hands was a lit cigarette. He smiled his brilliant white teeth. His blond hair whipped in the wind.

" looks like your die'n with me then." Alex laughed at her joke.

" Not a bad way to die." He says.

He walks over to her and put his hands on her hips. He brings her lips to his and kisses her lightly. But it leaves Alex wanting more. She brings her hands to his hair. They kissed for a while, until the break apart gasping for air.

" Jack! My names Jack." He looks at her smiling " Want to see a movie?"

" What movie?" Alex asks.

" Any one!" He said grabbing her arm and running to the theater.

* * *

" Oh that was a good one!" I exclaim.

" Should be paid 20 dollars for it" He said eyen me." Your beautiful, no that word doesn't give you justice. Your amazing, your _hot._"

" Wow that's how you finish it off. Well you should know I am not a woman to be pushed around, I'm a Rebel. And I don't play by the rules. What about you, Jack the Giant Slayer, are you a _rebel_?" I ask.

" It depends on the rule. What is the rule?" He says flirting with me.

" The rule that we have to be bondage." I hold out my hand " lets get rid of the red tape Hm-mm?"

He smiles taking my hand. We run away as if were racing from the law. We find a used car lot and pick the right one. I quickly hot-wire the car and wait for him. Jack jumps in and his green eyes sparkle. He loves the thrill as much as I do.

" Well as my dad would say, 'drive it like you stole it' " Jack yells and I floor it.

We yell and scream as we almost hit on going traffic. I can feel the rush of terror hit me like a cannon. There are red and blue light flooding my eyes. I want more than any thing to just stop the car, but I hear a voice telling me to keep going. I know it, it's me.

We keep the chase going till we run out of fuel. We modestly pull over and when the officer comes we say together " hello officer, do we have a problem here?" we laugh and are 'taken in.' I look down as Sherlock scowls at me and John just looks sad . I hate his pity. What did I do to deserve pity?


	3. The Golf Tee's

Sherlock sat in his chair watching as Alex came in popping bubble gum. She walked over to the couch and laid down watching the stairs . POP! She sat their just thinking about Jack. His beautiful blue eyes. His blond hair. His soft lips. POP! She was in love. He was all she could think about.  
" Would you stop that!" Sherlock spat.  
" What?" Alex said confused.  
" Smacking your gum. It's annoying." POP! " ugh fine give me a piece."  
" Of gum?"  
" Yes you idiot." She reached for her pack and saw none.  
" Sorry. Oh I've got the next best thing!"  
She raced to the stairs, opened her room and grabbed a pack of golf ball tee's. These were in a box and inside was something entirely different. Cigarettes. She walked down the stairs, clutching them with fierce protection. It was the only thing that kept her sane during her post-traumatic period. It was when her 4th foster parent died, Ms. Parry. She was the only one that Alex had loved besides her late mother. Ms. Parry was 89 and had a heart attack on Christmas.

She opened the package and picked out her anti-software hider. This thing she had made herself. It made any x-ray machine think it was golf ball tee's instead of the illegal drugs. She handed a cigarette to him, he lit it smiling and lit her's too. They sat there silently until Alex started to speak.  
" So why did you get hooked on 'em?" She asked.  
" abusive father. You?" He admitted.  
" dead ... parent, no, more like supervisor."  
They sat in more silence, she could tell he wanted to ask. She actually wanted him to. But he didn't. They heard the door open and Sherlock raced to his room. Alex, however, wasn't that quick. And she watched in horror as John walked in. His jaw dropped and he angrily grabbed Alex's arm.  
And in that swift motion Alex had a flashback her first foster parent had been very abusive. He was so abusive that he had nearly killed her. So when John grabbed her she screamed and thrashed. He tried to calm her down but there was no stoping her in this state. All that she saw was he old father.  
" Please let go leave me alone. No!" Silent tears pored down her face. " Please stop!" She started to scream.  
" Where are you? What's happening?"John asked  
" why are you hurting me? Please stop. We can be a happy together. Please!" She begged.  
" Alex your safe. With me and Sherlock." John said.  
" No! Your hurting me! Please. Stop."  
" Alex your home."  
Her head snapped up to look at John. A child's eyes watched John. " So I'm safe?" He nodded. " What? Where am I? "Alex asked shaking her head.  
She looked around to see herself in John's arms. Her own arms were holding John tightly. She looked like a child. She jumped up and brushed herself off. Sherlock took this moment to walk in. He wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled her into a tight hug. For the second time today John's draw dropped. Sherlock took his hands and placed them on her shoulders.  
" Which one was it? Which parent?" Sherlock asked tersely.  
" How do you know it was a parent?" John asked.  
" Because we a abused folk have the same cry for help. Now which one?" Sherlock didn't even take his eyes off her.  
" my first." She said quietly, ashamed of her past.

" oh no. I'm so sorry." Sherlock pulled her into another hug.

And in that moment Alex dropped her barriers and sobbed. She didn't remember how long, but Sherlock was soaked by the time she was done. She tried to apologize but Sherlock stopped her.

" Don't you ever apologize to me about what happened to you by twisted parents. Ok?" She nodded. " good now how's about we go and get something to eat?"

" I'm not..." She started.

" Going to be difficult and try to starve myself? Good! Now how about Italian?" John asked.

they soon left the flat with minimal arguing from Alex. And, to her surprise, they had a good time. And She realized something about Sherlock,too. They weren't very different. And even further, maybe they were more alike than different.

* * *

**so still writing this. Hoping to put her 1st foster parent to come back. Tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Brothers and Sisters

**So I had no idea what to do next. I thought of something, but then didn't like it. so this is a new thing, I am making this up as I go. Don't hate it please.**

* * *

" I win! " Alex cried, her American accent already becoming more British. " I knew it could only be Ms. White in the Ballroom with the wrench. How could it be someone who isn't in the suspect list, anyway?"

" Have you seen police work lately? They could easily have missed someone!" Sherlock huffed.

" Well those aren't the rules." She smiled.

" Well the rules are..."

"If you end that sentence like I think you will, I will personally rip out your throat." Alex said annoyed.

Silence.

" You want to play again? This time for money?" Alex asked.

" Yes." Sherlock smiled.

* * *

" How?" Alex asked handing over 13 pounds.

" Observe." Sherlock smiled at her frown.

" Well you got angry for the first game, but not as angry as you should have been. When I mentioned the money your smirked..." realization showed " You set me up you prick."

" And you fell for it, your getting soft." Sherlock laughed.

" I am not!" which only made him laugh harder. " Well how am I supposed to get better if you won't let me come on cases."

" It's not my fault, ask John about..." He was interrupted by the mobile going off in Alex pocket.

* * *

" Hello?" Alex asked.

" Hey it's Jannet, Something's wrong with Rick. He's in the hospital." Jannet asked.

"What?" Alex said fear seeping into his voice.

" He's in the ICU. Alexandra, I'm scared." Jannet said, you could hear her tears.

" I'll be right there. Give me 8 hours tops." Alex rushed to her room and got her backpack.

She filled it and dialed her uncle need-a-diet ( Aka Mycroft).

" Hello Alexandra," Mycroft answered.

" It's Alex, I need a ride to NYC." Alex said.

" Ok, would you like a Jet?" He asked.

" Are you joking?"

" No,"

" Ok!" She was so supprised

" Sherlock and John will be coming I assume." Mycroft asked.

" Sure, Now how long?"

" 10 minutes, you just be ready. I have a car sent by," And with that the call ended.

* * *

" No, I'm not going." Sherlock said stubbornly.

" I don't have time for this, Get in the damn car before I break your legs and drag you in there. John, could you get our bags?" Alex asked.

" Sure," John walked out.

" Are you afraid of planes?" Alex asked.

" What? No!" Sherlock said furiously.

" Well I guess it runs in the family, mom was too." Alex saddened. " Look my foster brother is in the ICU, I don't care if I have to drag you kicking and screaming. This is my family, you _will_ come."

* * *

the ride was silent, Sherlock sat with eyes clenched shut, and John watched the clouds.

" Ok Sherlock, My mom told me that talking helps, so this is the only time I'll let this happen, ask me anything." Alex said.

" Why do you call him your Foster brother?" Sherlock asked, John turned to listen.

" Well after my first Foster parent, I was in group houses. Well the first one was a boys and girls home. One of the kids had a system, you see the parents in charge let us do our own thing. So they really didn't care for us. So he decided that we would keep in touch if we ever got moved. Well I did, so he gave me his number. When I asked what I should call him, he told me his name was Rick, but his friends called him brother. So I said 'I'll call you Foster brother'." Alex explained.

" What's your full name?"

" Alexandra Rose Holmes, Mom said that I'll never not be a Holmes. So I guess I'll always want to be one" She smiled

" What's your favorite memory of your mum?" Sherlock look curious.

" Well, that's a hard one, well I guess the 2nd week of being with her. She got me a promise ring. Not the kind you get from a boyfriend, but it meant more. She told me that she would never leave me, not until I left her. And even then she'd call. I guess she was wrong. I'm done talking," Alex looked out the window.

" where's the ring?" John asked.

Alex pulled the chain out of her shirt. On the chain was an infinity ring and dog tags. " Mom was a vet too. Iraq" She smiled. " I still miss her ya know. She was all I had, and she's gone. There you happy? Now that I have given up trying to stop, go on ask. Ask away!"

* * *

**well, what do you want to know? You ask, I'll answer for her. every question gets an answer. So happy new Years!**


End file.
